


Kingdom of Magic

by Moonbinnie0983



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbinnie0983/pseuds/Moonbinnie0983
Summary: A group of best friends decide to take a different route home from school with their little brothers, everything is going smoothly until they stumble upon an old, abandoned mansion. The group of four get curious about it seen as they've never seen nor heard of this place, so they decided to go inside.They stumble upon a land of magic full of all the mythical creatures they heard about growing up. The king of the land captures them, what will happen to the four frightened boys?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin have been best friends ever since they met at the age of nine when Jungkook and his family moved to Seoul. Jungkooks father and Jimins parents always organized outings for the two like sleepovers, trips to the park, going to the ice cream parlor, etc. 

Pretty soon their brothers became best friends as well when Jongho stood up for Wooyoung in class, Jungkook and their father always made it a point to teach Jongho how to stand up for himself and others as well. Who knew that would be the beginning of an ongoing friendship. 

When the boys turned the age of fifteen they started bringing their little brothers, who were now twelve, with them on their outings. In high school they had the same class schedule, even Jongho and Wooyoung did when they entered high school. 

Now Jungkook and Jimin are 22 and third year students in college, Jongho and Wooyoung two years behind them at 19 years of age. The best friends had different schedules, seen as they weren't going for the same degree, but still managed to make time for one another. 

Jungkook was going for his doctorate while Jongho wanted to be a mechanic just like their father. Growing up their mother wasn't around much due to her job as a police officer, one night she caught someone doing a drug deal and chased after the dealer. Things went south when she cornered the man she was calling in that she had him cornered, but when her partner arrived on the scene she was laying lifeless in a puddle of her own blood, a bullet wound in between her eyes. 

Ever since that day Jungkook vowed to be a doctor, he didn't want anyone else to go through the same pain his family went through. He knew that it happened on a daily basis but he's hoping he can help somehow. 

For Jimin and Wooyoung the decided on the same major, dancing. Both practicing their pieces in front of one another, or helping each other everyday. Both are beyond passionate about dancing and are happy they have the same dance instructor, when there's pieces that you need to have a partner for they pick each other instantly. 

"How was your day Jongho?" Jungkook asks as he brother runs up to him, tackling him in a hug like he does everyday after classes let out. 

"Really good hyung, although a kid in my class dropped a car battery on his foot today. They had to rush him to the hospital, I helped him as much as I could since you taught me some things!" 

Jungkook ruffles Jonghos hair lightly, "I hope they're ok, I'm proud of you!" 

"Slow down Youngie!" The Jeon brothers turn their head to the entrance when they hear Jimins voice ring out, the giggle as they watch Jimin run after a smiling Wooyoung. 

Jongho already has his arms open, catching his best friend and spinning him around effortlessly. Jungkook smiles at the pair, if these two weren't best friends you'd think they were dating with how they act towards one another. 

"Hey Kook," Jimin says as he greets him with a bright smile and a warm hug, Jungkook happily returns the hug as he smiles his bunny smile. 

"Hello Chim, how was your day?" 

"It was good, Wooyoung and I have another piece we're gonna perform together. This time it's a ballet slash freestyle, I think it will be fun!" Jimin explains as he claps his hands together. 

"Well I hate to be the one to bring bad news but our usual route home is occupied so we're taking the long way." 

Jimins brows furrow in confusion before nodding, "Ah you-know-who's at the cafe isn't he?" 

Jungkook nods his head with a stern look on his face, "Sure is and he has his new toy with him." 

"How do you know this?" 

"Oh I didn't block Lisa on Instagram and I saw it, I blocked her right after seeing it though." Jungkook smiles sickly at the mention of his ex and his new girlfriend, man should he have listed to his father about that boy. 

Hoseok and Jungkook dated for two years, shared an apartment with each other and had their future planned out. Everything was going amazing in Jungkooks eyes until one day he came home hearing moaning coming from his and Hoseoks shared bedroom. He found his now ex-lover in bed with his new girlfriend, Lisa. To say Jungkooks heart was broken was an understatement, not only did he catch him cheating but Hoseok admitted to cheating on him the entire time, he even proposed to the girl. Not wanting to hear anymore he kicked him out right then and there, not bothering to let him pack his things. 

Not even an hour later Jimin comes to the rescue, helping Jungkook throw all of Hoseoks belongings in trash bags and ripping up any pictures of them together. With Hoseok gone Jimin moved into the two bedroom apartment, their brothers just happened to get the apartment right next door to them. 

"Alright you two let's head home before it gets to late, y'all are coming over for dinner right?" Jungkook asks as Jongho sets Wooyoung down, both boys saying "Yes hyung." Before they lace their fingers together and begin their journey home. 

Along the way the four of them make small talk and crack jokes, Jongho and Jungkook singing together would fill the silence as they continued to walk. Jungkook begins to trail off when he notices a mansion in the distance, his brows furrow in confusion as the get closer to it. Never has he see or heard of this place before. 

"Do you guys know that place?" Jungkook questions pointing to said mansion, the other three shake their heads no in reply. Their eyes linger on the shattered windows and the slanted porch rails, they don't realize they've began to subconsciously walk past the gate and up the walkway. 

"I kinda wanna go in, I want to see what's inside." 

Everyone agrees with Jungkook, grabbing their phones and turning their flashlights on. The first thing the boys check it at the porch is stable enough so it doesn't fall on them, or give out underneath them what-so-ever. 

"The porch and railing is stable hyung, it shouldn't fall with us on it." Jongho declares as he walks forward, when he reached his arms out to turn the doorknob he notices that the door is cracked open. 

Swallowing the lump that began to form in his throat he pushes the door open, he patiently waits for everyone to go in before him since he is the youngest. Once inside they all step forward, flashing their flashlights around to get a better look. 

They all jump, letting slight screams pass through their lips when the door slams shut. Turning around they notice a set of blood red eyes looking at them, their flashlights pointing at the floor giving a shine to his pointy teeth when he openly smirks at them. 

"W-Who are y-you?" Jimin stutters out as he grabs Jungkooks hand in his own. 

The stranger doesn't utter a word as he slowly stalks toward them, they all turn around to make a run for it only to freeze when they see another set of blood red eyes looking at them before their vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Taehyung drums his fingers against the dinner table as his gazed is fixed on the four new comers that were brought to him, he wasn't pleased that his meal was interrupted at all. His brother, Kim Yoongi sits beside him, one of his fingers tracing the rim of his glass of wine looking rather bored. 

"Who are they?" Jungkook feels a shiver run down his spine at the deepness of the voice coming from the dark haired male in front of him, he sees the mans icee blue eyes rake over his body slowly before locking eyes with him. 

"They were trespassing in the mansion your highness." The voice of the man who tied his hands behind his back quivers slightly. 

"Impossible, the spell set on that mansion can't be broke through by any mortal unless my brother or I bring them in personally." Jungkook curses himself mentally for how his body reacts to the strangers voice, he swears he feels his legs trembling slightly. 

"Names?" The silver haired male speaks up, his black suit setting against his pail skin exquisitely as his green eyes stand out behind his bangs. 

Jungkook is nudged from behind when he doesn't say anything, "J-Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook sirs." 

"Park J-Jimin.." 

"Jeon Jongho." 

"P-Park Woo-Wooyoung.." 

Then men in front of them nod their heads, whispering to one another before standing. The dark haired male slowly walks around the table, stopping once he's in front of Jungkook. He's definitely taller than Jungkook, his ice cold hand makes contact with Jungkooks chin, turning his head side to side as if he's inspecting him. 

"I'm Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. I'm the king here, how old are you Jungkook?" 

"22 sir-"

"Call me Taehyung." He interrupts, sliding a finger down the side of the smallers neck. "You smell divine darling~"

Jungkooks head snaps to the side when he heads a whimper leave Jimins lips, he feels his blood boil when he sees the silver hair male digging his finger nail into the side of Jimins neck. A small trail of blood trickling down the side of his neck as he does so. 

"Don't-" 

"Shh~" Taehyung whispers, pressing his lips to his ears. "Let Yoongi do what he wants to the boy."

Jungkooks eyes travel to his brother and Wooyoung, his anger rising when he sees two unknown men un-buttoning their shirts. "Get your hands off them!" 

Jungkook whimpers when he feels the warmth of Taehyungs mouth on the crook of his neck, his eyes widening when he feels something sharp glide across olive complected skin. "And why should they?" 

"They're family, leave all of them alone. If you want to hurt anyone hurt me, please let my brother and friends go." Taehyungs deep chuckle feels up the room, Jungkook gasp when he steps back. The sharp item that glided across his skin were none other than Taehyungs fangs, "How about this doll, you will be my play thing. The other three will share a room with you so you know exactly what's happening to them, well when you're there at least." 

"Will they be harmed if I agree?" Taehyung raises his hand, tapping his fingers against his chin, "Not unless they break the rules, which are fairly simple. 1) don't piss me off, 2) don't try to escape, really there's no way out. 3) you will not and I mean don't you dare disobey me because if you do... they get punished for it~" 

Jungkook closes his eyes, ignoring any protests coming from the three beside him. He finds himself nodding, flinching slightly when Taehyung claps his hands together loudly. 

"Good boy~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin, Wooyoung, and Jongho stumble as they're pushed inside a room, a guard coming over and cutting the binds off so they aren't tied up anymore. The door slams shut behind them, a loud click can be heard afterwards, the door now completely locked. 

Jimin is quick to rush to his brother, checking him for any injuries as he buttons Wooyoungs shirt back up. Wooyoung pays no attention to his brother as his gaze stays on Jongho, he sees the tears building up in his best friends eyes and his eyes stay locked on the floor. 

"Jongie?" Wooyoungs voice is barely above a whisper catching his brothers attention, bitting his lip Jimin walk towards Jongho. He sees the youngers pained expression, tears begin to leave his eyes. 

Jongho falls into Jimin, loud sobs escaping pass his lips as he grips Jimins shirt tightly in his hands. Silently praying nothing bad happens to his brother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook finds himself sitting in the middle of a king sized bed, Taehyungs gaze lingering on him as he stands before him at the foot of the bed. 

"What are you going to do to me?" 

Humming Taehyung slips his black blazer with gold embroidery off, "Whatever I please, you are my play thing now. If I want blood you will willingly give it to me, and if I want your body you will willingly give that to me as well. Today I crave both~" 

Jungkook subconsciously looks the man before him up and down as he watched Taehyung strip his shirt away, honey toned skin and toned muscles put on display. Taking a deep breath Jungkook nods, he needs to do this for them to keep them safe. 

Jungkook shutters when he feels kisses trail from his jaw to his neck, his shirt being lifted up in the process. Pulling away Taehyung pulls his shirt up the rest of the way, discarding it to the side. 

"When we're alone I want you to call me master~" Jungkook nods his head obediently, laying down once he feels a hand on his chest. 

"M-Master?" 

"Yes my sweet?" Taehyung asks as he trails kisses down the younger males abdomen, a smirk finding a way to his lips when he hears Jungkook let out a soft moan when he presses a light kiss to his v-line. 

"I've nev-" The latter cuts off his words, slowly pulling his pants and boxers down, leaving the boy naked beneath him. 

"I know, I can sense it beautiful. I'm going to take a gander and say you're saving yourself for marriage?" Jungkook nods timidly, slowly parting his legs when his knee is tapped. 

The submissives breath hitches when he feels kisses trail up the inside of his thigh, "This will hurt love~" 

Jungkook opens his mouth to speak but instead of words leaving his mouth it's a pained yelp, his back arches off of the bed as Taehyungs fangs sink into his thigh, a single finger slipping through his entrance simultaneously. 

The pain is unbearable as he feels himself being stretched, but thankfully the pain doesn't last long. A broken moan slipping past his lips when he feels a bundle of nerves inside him get rammed into, he didn't even register a second finger slip inside of him as pleasure overrides his senses. 

When Taehyung unlatches his mouth from his thigh he whines at the lose of contact, a chuckle leaving the taller as he stares down at him. His eyes full of lust, a small trail of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. Slipping in a third finger Taehyung leans forward connecting their lips in a rough, heated kiss, swallowing any moan that Jungkook lets out. 

When the king thinks he's prepared enough he pulls away, slipping off of the bed to discard the rest of his clothing. He watches as Taehyung spits on his hand, taking his member into his large hand and pumping himself a few times. 

Jungkook places his hands on his broad shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist in the process. He tenses when the head of Taehyung member starts to slip past his entrance, the latter whispering words of comfort and encouragement in his ear. 

Jungkook lets a whimper slip past his lips once Taehyungs hips were flush against him, he feels eyes looking at him the entire time. Feeling brave he grabs the back of the kings neck, crashing their lips together in a messy kiss. Their tongues dance together as he begins to roll his hips earning a growl from Taehyung. 

Their hips clash together as Taehyung delivers harsh thrust to the boy, angelic moans leaving his lips. A scream echoes throughout the room when fangs sink deep into the crook of his neck, the bite wasn't as painful as the one on his thigh thankfully. 

"So tight!" Groans the dominant as he pulls away from the smallers neck, loving the way he would scream. Angling his hips he begins to thrust harder, sitting back on his knees he throws his head back as pleasure takes over his body. 

"Fuck- there! Hit there again master!" Jungkooks small hands grip the sheets tightly, his back arching off of the bed as a trail of blood flows from his neck. 

Taehyungs hip had his blood on it due to his thighs being wrapped around him previously, "Fuck baby I'm gonna cum~" 

His trust begin to stutter as he nears his high, Jungkook clenching around him tightly as he releases all over abdomen and chest. With one final thrust Taehyung buries himself deep, groaning loudly as he releases inside the smaller male. 

"Get some sleep love, I'll let you see those boys later." The kings pulls himself out of him gently to not hurt the boy, watching as he drifted to sleep. He makes quick work cleaning up all the blood, throwning a blanket over him before dressing and leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung watches as the younger males sleeps peaceful in his bed, his eyes traveling to the youngers bare backside, the blanket long discarded. Bitting his lip he walks forward unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it to the bed post. Smirking he gently slides his hand up the back of humans thigh, gently slipping in a lone finger once he met the boys entrance. 

A whimper passes Jungkooks lips, smirking Taehyung retracts his finger after seeing the younger was still prepped from earlier. His hands go to his trousers quickly undoing them and slipping them off along with his boxers, reaching into his bedside table he pulls out some vanilla scented lube. He pops the cap open, pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand as his eyes stay lock on the boy in front of him. 

His long fingers wrap around his hardened member pumping himself a few times, lathering his cock as to not hurt Jungkook any further. He delicately moves Jungkook on his belly, pushing one of his legs so his knee is bent before pushing the head of his cock past Jungkooks puckered entrance. He groans at the tightness surrounding his member, hands holding the humans hips firmly as he buries himself deep inside the younger male. 

A broken moan slips past the smallers lips, his eyes fly open as he feels himself being thrusted into at a slow steady pace. Gripping the black silk sheets into his hands he lets moan after moan fly out of his mouth, his body loving the feeling of being filled up by the older male. 

"M-Master~" Jungkook mewls out. 

"Hello pet did you sleep well?" When Jungkook nods his thrust begin to increase in speed, letting deep husky moans escape his mouth as he throws his head back in pleasure. 

"So tight~" Taehyungs voice lowers an octave as he leans forward, his lips ghosting against his pets ear. "Are you enjoying this precious?" 

"Y-Yes master- AH!" Jungkooks back arches, pushing his hips back to meet the elders thrust. A certain thrust has him crying out, clenching around Taehyungs throbbing length. Taehyung thrust harder at the bundle of nerves that causes Jungkooks mind to go blank, loving every broken moan that leaves his pretty mouth. 

Thrust after thrust Jungkook begins to want something more, cursing himself for having the urge to be bitten by the vampire behind him. He pushes those thoughts away, focusing on the pleasure. He had to do this, he had to be good for him so no one gets hurt. 

Strips of white paint the sheets below him as he cries out, clenching harshly around the hardened member inside of him. Taehyungs hip still as he releases into the male below him, shallowly trusting into him to ride out his high. 

"You did so good for me pet~" Taehyung says as he pulls his now softened cock out of Jungkook, "Would you like to go see your friends now?" 

Nodding his head rapidly Jungkook looks at Taehyung as he begins to sit up, hissing when he feels pain travel up his backside. Taehyung cleans him up and helps him get dressed, giving him skin tight pants and a lose fitting shirt. 

Jungkook winces as he walks behind Taehyung, the material of the pants were rubbing roughly against the bite from the elder. He walked with a limp, blushing furiously as people pass them. The younger males jaw drops when he sees someone fly in front of them, it was the same boy that unbuttoned his brothers shirt. 

"Hello sire." Taehyung smiles gently at him, "Hello Yeosang, how are things?" 

"They're really good, although I do wish I could play with that strapping fellow from yesterday~" Jungkook feels his blood begin to boil at his words, clenched fist stay by his side as he bites his lower lip to keep from saying anything. 

"They're off limits and you know that. Jungkook this is Yeosang, he's a fairy. I'm sorry for what he said about your brother." Jungkook nods his head timidly watching as the fairy flys off without a word. 

"Why did you choose me?" Jungkook asks as they walk up the stairs. 

"Hmm well if I'm being honest it was the smell of your blood, your body is quite alluring as well." Jungkook hisses when a smack is landed on his butt, rolling his eyes before walking to the door at the end of the hall with Taehyung by his side. 

"This is the room they will be staying in, I know I said all of you would share a room but I would like you to stay with me most nights." 

Of course he does.. Jungkook nods his head as Taehyung walks away, quickly entering the room before him. A body slams into him, he automatically know who it is. He wraps his arms around his brother, tears of happiness flow from his eyes as he hold his brother close to him.

"H-Hyung! I was so worried about you!" Jonghos voice is muffled by the fabric of his brothers shirt, "I'm ok shh everything is going to be ok bubba." 

"J-Jungkook... what's that on your neck?" He slowly pulls away from his brother, "I- it's a bite mark.. from Taehyung." Jungkook whispers hearing a gasp come from the three youngers in the room. 

"Did he force himself on you..?" 

Shaking his head the tears leaving his eyes become tears of sadness, looking at everyone before him. "No.. I let him do this to me. I gave myself to him Jimin, willingly. If I hadn't you would have gotten hurt, all of you would have gotten hurt because of me.."

Jimin nods his head before grabbing his hand pulling him over to the bed he was assigned to, he sits Jungkook down. Before Jimin could sit down he sees Jongho tackle his brother, Jungkooks laughter rings out as his side start to be tickled. 

Wooyoungs and Jimins laughter blend together as the see the brother play around, soon deciding to join the fun. This moment was filled with happiness as they all laughed and joked around together, when the day ended Jungkook found himself cuddled in between the two youngers while Jimin was cuddled up behind his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Just putting this out there, this book is going to have A LOT of smut. I know I should have put that at the beginning but I didn't remember to and I'm sorry! I hope y'all enjoy this book thoughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jungkook is shaken awake, whispers are heard from around him as he opens his eyes only to quickly shut them due to the brightness of the room. "Come on pet," he tenses at the sound of Taehyungs voice, he's afraid at this moment because he definitely doesn't sound happy. 

"Y-Yes sire," he quickly gets up, kissing Jongho on the forehead before bidding his goodbyes to them. 

"Are you okay?" Jungkooks voice is barely above a whisper once they exit the room, his question is answered by a thick blanket of silence watching as Taehyung stalks off ahead of him.

He's mad most likely... I might have to be he stress reliever.. 

"Walk faster my pet, today we will be having dinner with someone I despise." Nodding his head he speeds up his pace, rushing into Taehyungs room when he sees him holding the door open with a stern look on his face. 

"Now I'm going to let you know, tonight you're sitting directly beside me. After you finish your meal I'm going to feed off of you in front of them, I will try to make it as painless as possible but I'm not promising anything, it might hurt worse than any previous time because of how our guest enjoy angering me."

Jungkook is given a loose fitting white button up shirt with some black dress pants, looking in the mirror Jungkook frowns slightly. He was scared about the feeding, he didn't like the idea of it being done in front of a group of strangers. 

"Lets go," turning around he sees Taehyung in a black suit, his hair falling in front of his blue eyes. He had multiple rings adoring his fingers, some of them a little to big for Jungkooks taste. 

Once they arrived to the dinning hall Jungkook realized this was the room he first met Taehyung in, he remembered how his body betrayed him due to hearing Taehyung speak. They both take their places at the table, two unknown men sitting at the opposite end eyeing Jungkook hungrily causing Jungkook to squirm under their gaze. 

"Pet?" Taehyung whispers catching the smallers attention, "Yes sire?" 

"Would you feel more comfortable in my lap instead?" Jungkook finds himself nodding, he may be scared of the king but he has a felling he'll protect him from the other men at the table. 

Scooting his chair back, Taehyung pats his lap his pet scurrying over to him like his life depended on it. He had to admit, sitting in the kings lap was comfortable, with his long fingers drawing circles on his waist. "Your majesty I see you have a new toy~"

"I do, he's also not to be touch by anyone but me Chanyeol." Taehyungs hold tightens around Jungkooks waist, Chanyeol has always tried to take Taehyungs toys from him, succeeding at one point. 

Four years ago Chanyeol came to dine with the king like he is now, leaving with a smirk and a new play thing. He challenged Taehyung for said pet, wanting nothing more than to hurt the king, he had that specific pet for five years. Rumors spread around the kingdom that he fell in love with his companion, the rumors were proven true that very night. 

Now here he sits across from the king with his companion, Junmyeon, seated on his right. Taehyung tenses up when he see Junmyeon send him a kiss, Jungkook turning and connecting their lips. "Are you hungry master?" 

"Hmm I am my pet~" Taehyung takes the duty of unbuttoning the younger males shirt, pulling it off his shoulders. "Eat a little and then I'll have my meal baby~" 

Jungkook nods his head, turning to the plate in front of him he picks up his knife and fork and begins to cut his steak. He eats slowly, savoring the flavor. He feels his masters hand run up his thighs, squeezing slightly. Gulping Jungkook puts his silverware down, he grabs the glass of wine in front of him taking a sip, inhaling deeply as he feels kisses being pressed to his neck. 

"Mmm master~" 

"Your Majesty?" 

Jungkook feels a growl erupt in Taehyungs chest as the red haired male speaks, I don't even know who that man is but he needs to keep to himself... he's making master mad and I suffer the consequences not him..

"What do you want?" The King hissed through clenched teeth feeling his fangs begin to poke through his gums. 

"I miss you~" Junmyeon purrs as he smiles, "How about you get rid of him and I come back? Would you like that?" 

"I would rather rot in the pits of hell then take you back, you left willingly! I don't want you in my line of sight let alone my kingdom!" Jungkook winces when he feels fingernails dig into his side. 

"San show them out!" 

Jungkook finds himself being dragged away, his shirt falling lower than it was earlier. Before he knows it he's being thrown on a bed, he moans out as his nipples get sucked on harshly, threading his fingers through the dominants black, silky locks tugging on them slightly. 

"M-Master AH!" 

He doesn't realize his pants and boxers are thrown to the side, Taehyungs harden member filling him up to the brim, stretching him thin. Fangs sink deep into his shoulder, a scream leaving his pretty pink lips. 

He squirms under the latter, Taehyungs cock is pressed firmly against his prostate. Oh how he wants him to move his hips, his body yerns for it, he would willing beg for it. 

Even though Taehyung was his first he enjoyed it more than he'd like to admit, he wanted the older male constantly, as if he was addicted to him. He didn't know why, but he wasn't ashamed of it at all. 

"God you taste so fucking good baby boy!" Taehyung chokes out a groan when he feels the smaller clench around him tightly. 

"Let me make you feel good master~" 

Taehyung stays silent as he flips them over, now situated on his back he looks up at Jungkook. He was by far the prettiest companion Taehyung has ever had. He presses his head back into the pillows when Jungkook raises himself up, slowly lowering himself. He moans loudly as he feels Taehyungs cock reach deeper in him than before, God he loved the feeling of being filled up. 

Rolling his hips he places his hands on Taehyungs chest to steady himself, beginning to bounce at a slow pace. "Fuck yeah baby! Ride that cock, show me how much you love it!" 

Speeding up his head falls back in pleasure, scratching his masters chest as moan after moan leaves his lips. "Oh master!" 

Taehyung begins to thrust up into the smaller, hitting his prostate thrust after thrust causing the smaller male to cry out in pure pleasure. Sitting up he grips Jungkooks ass with one hand the other grabbing a handful of his hair, tugging his head to the side licking up the side of his neck. 

He glazes his fangs against the side of the submissives neck, his mouth latching on right under his jaw earning a high pitched moan from him. He pulls Jungkooks hips closer to him, running his hand up the curve of his back as it arches. Hissing when he feels fingernails run up the length of his back, sure to leave angry red marks behind. 

Jungkook whimpers as he grinds against Taehyung, his prostate being stimulated is bringing his orgasm closer by the second. "C-Cum- AH!" 

Pulling away Taehyung feels cum shoot onto his abdomen, licking the trail of blood that flows from the fresh bite. "I'm about to cum baby," Taehyung grunts as he feels the smaller male speed up to help him get closer to his high. 

"Fill me up with your cum master~" 

One final roll of the hips and Taehyung grabs his hips, holding him still as he releases deep inside of the smaller. He falls back against the mattress breathing heavily, patting the spot beside him. Jungkook nods pulling himself off of the taller, dropping on the bed beside him. He feels Taehyungs arms wrap around him, he sighs in content as he cuddles up to the King.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin sits at the foot of his bed, his gaze locked on the sleeping pair in front of him. He smiles softly at how his brother was cuddled up to Jongho, his smiles soon fades once his eyes travel to Jonghos tear streaked face. Jimin couldn't imagine the pain Jongho felt, or the pain their father must be going through. He knew that Jungkook and Jongho were the only family their father had left, he would visit his sons constantly or take them out for dinner just to spend some time with them. 

Jimin loved how both boys would always get excited for the weekend, the time of the week they would go spend at their fathers house. Thinking of that made him miss his parents, they never had a relationship like Jungkook and Jongho did with their father. Maybe it was because they lost their mother and cherished time with him, maybe it was because they didn't claim any part of their family after that horrible incident. 

Last night Jimin and Wooyoung made a promise, a promise that if they got out of here they would spend more time with their parents. They promise to call them every day to check up on them to make sure they were doing okay, they promised to invite their parents to their dance competitions more frequently. 

Jimin is ripped out of his thoughts by the door opening, his eyes widening when he sees the Kings brother step inside the room wearing a smirk. He tenses under the elders strong gaze, "W-What are you doing here?" 

"Hmm well I wanted to have some fun darling, I know my brother said you were off limits to everyone including me but.." Yoongi grips Jimins jaw harshly, his lips grazing against the trembling males as he speaks. "I can't help but want to break that rule just to be able to feel you wrapped around me, begging for me to fill you up. I want to hear your pretty moans, you screaming my name as you make a mess of yourself." 

"N-No I don't want that.." the smallers eyes double in size when he sees Yoongi bare his fangs, he instantly tries to pull free from his bruising grip beyond frightened of what would happen to him. 

"Jimin, the King allowed me to-" Yoongis grip vanishes as Jungkook enters the room, an unreadable expression painted over his soft features. 

"Yoongi they're off limits!" He hisses out as he stomps towards the older, raising his hand he swings, watching as Yoongis head jerks to the side. A slapping sound echoes throughout the room, Jimin covers his mouth with his small, delicate hands as he watches Yoongi slowly turn towards his best friend. 

"Did you just hit me?" His voice is dangerously low, his eyes red of anger as he grips Jungkook hair. Jimin screams for the older to stop as he watches him drag Jungkook out of the room, the door soon slamming in his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sto-AH!" Jungkook cries out as his back is repeatedly whipped, he feels blood trickling down the length of his back as his skin is ripped open lash after lash. 

"This is more enjoyable then I thought it would be." Yoongi chuckles as he swings his arms again, smiling sickly when the whip breaks skin once again. 

"This is the Cat O' Nine Tails, the only difference from the olden days and now is we use glass instead of bone. You see along each leather thong on this whip there is pieces of metal and glass, the scars remain there forever. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson to never raise you hand to me again!" The green eyed male yells before landing lash after lash against Jungkooks olive complected skin. 

The smaller male squeezes his eyes shut as he screams loudly, tears escaping his eyes as the pain becomes unbearable. His vision begins to blur as he braces himself for another hit, but it never happened. Instead he hears the sound of something being thrown against the wall behind him, a gentle hand cups his cheek. 

Opening his honey toned eyes he's met with Taehyungs ice blue ones, the King is sporting a frown, his eyebrows creased with worry as he looks at the state his pet is in. He feels the metal cuffs that held him in place leave his wrist, he expects to fall to the floor only to be met with Taehyungs broad chest. Muscular arms wrap themselves around his narrow waist, hoisting him off of the ground, his tears never stopped flowing, if anything they increased with how gently the King was treating him. 

His eyes glance around as he's being carried out of the room, his gaze lands on the prince who is now sprawled out on the floor. He smiles slightly at the sight of the unconscious prince, whimpering when Taehyung begins to walk up the stairs. 

"Shh pet it's okay, I got you." Taehyungs hushed words are the last thing he hears before falling unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungkook jerks away, crying out in pain when he feels pressure on his back. He tenses under the hand that cleans his wounds, peeking up when he hears his brothers voice. "Bubba?" 

"H-Hyung?" Jongho grabs his brothers hand in his own, lightly pushing Jungkooks hair out of his face. "Taehyung is cleaning your back, you should rest hyung." 

Jungkook nods soon closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep, squeezing Jonghos hand so he knew he was there. He smiles lightly when he feels a kiss being placed to his forehead, his heart fluttering when he feels light, butterfly kisses trail over the cuts on his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook is seated in Taehyungs lap, grinding down roughly as he continues to leave marks down the older males neck wanting to please him as much as he could. 

"Such a good boy for me." Taehyungs voice is deep and rough as he whispers into his ear sending shivers down his spine in the process.

Jungkook whimpers, after weeks of waiting for the okay from the head healer of the kingdom they were finally told Jungkook could participate in sexual activities. Those weeks of waiting was pure torture for both of them, being told not to touch Jungkook was torture. 

Taehyung groans before he lifts Jungkooks shirt revealing his perky round bottom, his pants were discarded previously when he was prepped. 

All Jungkook could do is whimper in response, his cheeks flushes as he watches Taehyung undo his own pants. Jungkook moves back so the King can push his pants and boxers down enough for his hard cock to spring up, slapping against his stomach. 

"Come one baby, ride it." 

Not having to be told twice he is quick to raise up on his knees while grabbing Taehyungs hard length into his hand, lining it up with his entrance. Being the needy boy he is he sinks down on him quickly, taking him in completely while letting needy whines and whimpers pass his lips.

"Fuck baby~" he moans out as Jungkook starts to slowly move up and down on his shaft, little moans leaving his perfectly swollen and red lips as he gradually increases his pace. 

Taehyung grips his hips tightly as he guides him up and down at a faster pace, adjusting his hips to hit a certain spot inside of the smaller male. He wants nothing more to wreck him completely, it was no surprise that Jungkook was his favorite. Out of all the companions the King has kept, Jungkook was the most obedient out of them all. He craved the smallers blood and body more than he has with anyone else in the past. 

"T-there Master! Please don't stop!" Jungkook all but screams out as he feels Taehyungs hard member crash into his prostate. 

Smirking Taehyung flips them to where Jungkook is caged underneath him, moaning out desperately as Taehyung abuses his prostate with every single thrust. "So good for me~" his deep and raspy voice causes Jungkooks member to twitch, since the beginning it was noticeable that Taehyungs voice did things to him. He wouldn't deny it if you asked him, he may be embarrassed slightly of the fact he turned into a little cock slut for the King, but he wasn't going to deny how the King made him feel in the bedroom. 

"Ah M-Master!"

Jungkook could feel his high approaching quickly wrapping his legs around Taehyungs waist to bring him closer to him, he started to clench around the older trying his best to hold his orgasm back. Hearing Taehyung grunting wasn't helping his situation either. 

"Already close baby? Cum for me~" Taehyung commands, as soon as those words leave his mouth Jungkooks back arches as he cums all over his abdomen. He begins to unknowingly whine at the overstimulation he's receiving as Taehyung begins to thrust harder and at an animalistic pace, wanting to reach his own high to fill up the younger male. 

"Gonna come in you baby!" He growls into Jungkooks ear, "Please fill me up Master!" 

With one final hard thrust Taehyung releases inside him, shallowly thrusting as he comes down from his high. When they've both calmed down he reaches over the the bedside table, grabbing the glass of water he set aside for the smaller. Jungkook accepts it happily, chugging the contents in the glass quickly before it's set back on the table. 

"That was amazing~" 

Jungkook is quick to agree with him, after waiting nearly a month for his back to heal properly with the aid of potions from the head healer, this was probably the best sex they've had thus far. Jungkook sighs deeply as he cuddles into Taehyungs broad chest, deeply inhaling his musky scent as he drifts off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyung!" Jongho yells out as he crashes into his brother, Jungkook is quick to wrap his arms around the younger smiling as he does so. Pulling away Jungkook freezes as he eyes Jonghos neck, a stern look set on his soft, delicate features. 

"Who did that?" He asks as he points to the purple blotch on his brother neck, his tone harsh as he stares his brother down. 

"I-I... it was that fairy boy Hyung..." 

"That fairy has been told on multiple occasions that none of you are to be touched, did you want this to happen Jongie?" His brother lowers gaze to the ground, a light pink hugh dusting over his cheeks. 

"I'll take that as a yes, are you interested in him?" Jongho nods shyly, his gaze coming up to meet his brothers. Jungkook offers him a small smiles, kissing the crown of his head before speaking. 

"I'll speak to the King, I'll see if I can do something about you and Yeosang. If you're interested in him then I'm not going to stop you bubba." 

"Thank you Hyung! You're the best." Jungkook smiles brightly, questioning his brother about him and Yeosang.


	7. Chapter 7

(3 month time skip~)

"Oh master!" Jungkook moans out, his neck stinging from the bite Taehyung did only moments ago. Jungkook bare chest lays flush against the wooden dining table, his cheeks dusted a rosy pink as tears of pleasure corse down his cheeks. His hips were being held in a bruising grip, his body jolting forward with every thrust delivered. 

"You like that pet? Like when I fuck that pretty hole of yours?" Unable to answer, Jungkook just moans in response. His knuckles begin to turn white as he continues to squeeze the side of the table below him, "Fuck pet, you're so fucking good for me~" 

"Sire, the guest have arri-" 

"Get the fuck out!" Taehyung roars out his thrust becoming sloppy as his high quickly approaches, the smaller all but screams when his prostate gets hit head on, his back arching painfully as the pleasure becomes to much for him. 

"C-Cum!" Taehyung chuckles behind his as his continues to thrust, "You will only cum when I say, you will get punished if you cum without permission." 

Jungkook lets out a pitiful whine, clenching around the Kings member tightly trying his best to hold back his orgasm. They have been going at it for well over two hours now, today the King has a meeting with, Chanyeol yet again. Jungkook willingly gave himself to the king after hearing about said meeting, he didn't like when Taehyung was angry or upset in the slightest.

"Gonna pump you full of my cum princess~" With one final thrust, Taehyung releases inside the smaller male, painting his velvety wall white. Jungkook moans loudly when he final get to cum, his high hitting him painfully hard as he cums all over the table below him, his release smearing over his chest when he lets his arms give away. 

"S-So full master~" Panting the smaller male goes to stand, his legs shaking slightly as he feels the King pull out his now softened member, the King begins to pull his pants up for him. Jungkook won't admit it, but the time he's been here he has grown feelings for the King. 

He hates how his heart flutters when he whispers sweet nothings in his ear when he soothes him to sleep. He hates how he wants to whisper 'I love you' to Taehyung when he's gentle with Jungkook, taking him at a slow, steady pace. He hates the butterflies flutter in the pits of his stomach when he's accompanying him to the library just to read, the sound of Taehyungs deep voice always manages to send a shiver down his spine. 

He hates how he feels he doesn't have his emotions under control around Taehyung. 

"Would you rather stay for this meeting or no?" 

"Will he be there?" Taehyung smirks knowing exactly who Jungkook is referring to, he nods his head in conformation. "Chanyeol is in fact bringing Junmyeon my precious pet." 

"Then yes, I need to be present to make sure he knows you're mine~" Jungkook wraps his arms around the Kings neck, feeling as Taehyung wraps his arms tightly around his waist. Turning around, Jungkook begins to clean up the mess he made durning their session. He wipes his chest clean, working to clean the table as he hears the pitter patter of footsteps echo through the hall behind the door.

The door slams open, an angry Junmyeon waltzing his way over to the King and his pet. "I refuse to wait for this meeting while you fuck your whore!" 

"Don't step door in MY kingdom and think you can speak to either of us that way!" Jungkook visibly shrinks away from the yelling, quickly hiding himself behind Taehyung. 

"That little whore is no goo-" 

Taehyungs hand grips around Junmyeons throat, gripping harshly. Junmyeon claws at the Kings hand as he gasp for air, Chanyeol just standing off to the side watching everything happen. 

"You will not insult my mate!" The King roars out.


End file.
